18
by ysee35000
Summary: CLEXA -Vendredi 3 septembre. Ca y est, c'est aujourd'hui que débute notre dernière année de lycée. Je me tiens là, devant le portail, entourée de mes amis, et de ma meilleure amie. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense sont toutes les découvertes et les rencontres que je vais vivre cette année. Lexa remarque mon anxiété et me sourie. Après tout, à quoi bon stresser pour rien ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Je commence une fan fiction Clexa, mais je souhaite vraiment que l'histoire soit réaliste, et c'est pour cette raison que tout va arriver petit à petit, donc n'ayez crainte si les événements intéressants mettent un peu de temps à arriver._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et surtout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 septembre 2016- 7:42-chambre de Clarke_

Un doux parfum de vanille mêlé à une puissante odeur de pain grillé me réveillent quelques secondes avant le son tonitruant de mon réveil électrique. Humf. Je ne pense qu'à retourner sous ma couette, prolonger mes rêves, et ne pas me lever. Car c'est bel et bien là que l'été s'achève. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne ressens pas la moindre once d'excitation à débuter cette journée de rentrée scolaire. Les nouveaux visages, les retrouvailles, j'adore tout ça habituellement.

Mais cette année marque la fin du lycée, et je redoute d'entamer cette journée. Je sais pourtant que je resterai avec mes amis l'année prochaine, nos projets de collocations semblant étonnamment être approuvés par nos parents. Mais je sais qu'il peut se passer énormément de choses en un an, et je redoute plus que tout cette sensation d'inconnu qui s'empare de moi.

Je me lève enfin, car ma mère m'appelle en bas et je dois retrouver Lexa dans moins de 30 minutes en bas de mon appartement. J'enfile un jean taille haute, un T-shirt blanc en V que je rentre délicatement dans mon pantalon, avant d'enfiler la veste militaire que je tiens de mon père et que je ne quitte jamais. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir qui surplombe mon bureau. Des boucles blondes entourent mon visage bronzé, après avoir passé deux mois à surfer dans les Landes. Je souligne mes yeux bleus d'un rapide trait d'eyleyner et enfile mes converses usées.

Je descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je m'assois dans la cuisine face à ma mère et je l'écoute d'une oreille me décrire sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital.

-Clarke, regarde l'heure, ajoute-elle en soupirant.

7:58. Décidément, je ne parviendrai jamais à arriver en avance au lycée.

Je monte me laver les dents et attrape mon sac à main posé dans l'entrée.

Je jette par automatisme un coup d'œil à la photo de mon père, me portant dans ses bras, qui orne le buffet. Mon cœur loupe un battement et je fixe cette image plus longuement. Je sens ma mère se positionner derrière moi.

-Il serait si fier de toi aujourd'hui ma belle. Regarde toi: tu entames ta dernière année de lycée et te destines déjà à de brillantes études.

J'essaye de garder un semblant de sourire. Il me manques tellement. Je souris à ma mère pour la remercier sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle comprend et me serre dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front avec amour. Je quitte l'appartement, descend les escaliers et une vague de chaleur m'accueille lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je soupire en pensant à ces merveilleuses vacances passées avec ma famille. J'appercois de l'autre coté du trottoir une silhouette familière. Elle est là, devant moi. Cela fait si longtemps. Passer deux mois sans elles fut très dur. Mais la revoir m'apporte tellement de réconfort que j'en oublie les semaines passées loin de ma meilleure amie. Elle sourie en me voyant. Elle est là, elle et ses grands yeux verts, elle est son teint mat, elle et ses parfaites boucles brunes. Elle traverse la rue en courant et me saute dans les bras. J'étouffe un hoquet. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Son odeur me parvient par vague et je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer.

-Tu m'avais tellement manqué, souffle-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je m'éloigne pour la contempler davantage. Elle a du passer son été à faire du sport car j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est énormément musclée. Je l'embrasse avec douceur sur la joue, car notre relation s'accompagne en permanence de nombreux contacts physiques, preuve d'un amour incommensurable.

Je la prend par le bras et elle commence à me raconter ses vacances dans le sud. Je la regarde et l'écoute en souriant. La revoir me remue les entrailles. Elle m'avais tellement manqué.

-Octavia m'a appelé hier, m'annonce-t-elle en souriant. Il s'avère que Bellamy a passé l'été à essayer de se muscler avec Murphy et qu'il est devenu un vrai Don Juan.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, rie-je, ce gros lourd n'est pas capable d'aligner plus de deux mots devant une fille qui lui plait.

Lexa rie et je remarque ses yeux qui pétille en m'observant. Je rie en retour et pense à mes amis. Lexa, Octavia, Raven et moi formons un quatuor depuis le début du lycée. Raven et Octavia sont autant meilleures amies que Lexa et moi puissions l'être. Nous partageons tout, toutes les quatre, et avons déjà prévu d'habiter ensembles l'année prochaine. Depuis la première, d'autres se sont rajoutés dans notre groupe. Finn, avec qui je suis vaguement sortie l'été dernier et qui est depuis devenu mon meilleur ami masculin. Lincoln, qui sors avec Octavia depuis la fin de la première et qui est depuis la maternelle le confident de Lexa. Jasper et Monty, les deux gamins de la bande, dont l'absence rendrait nos soirées bien moins mémorables qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui. Et enfin, Murphy et Bellamy, qui, nous suivent d'années en années, ayant redoublés leur seconde tous les deux. On évolue ensembles depuis quelques temps, et leur présence est bien ma seule motivation à débuter cette dernière année.

Nous avons déjà prévu de partir pendant un mois l'été prochain tous ensembles, et Bellamy et moi avons déjà commencé à tout préparer. Je sourie en pensant à mes amis que je vais revoir dans quelques minutes. Lexa me regarde en souriant, et s'arrête devant le portail du lycée, m'attrapant la main avec vigueur:

-Clarke, prions maintenant pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans la même classe. et prions pour passer une sublime année.

-Lexa, t'as aucune raison de stresser, dis-je en rigolant. Bien sûr qu'on va être dans la même classe, et bien sûr que l'année va être mémorable.

Je la regarde une fois encore et je me dis que je ne décidément pas peux rêver mieux comme personne avec qui débuter cette année scolaire.

Je la prend dans mes bras et sens son cœur près du mien.

-Je t'aime, lui souffle-je dans le creux de l'oreille

-Moi aussi Blondie, dis-elle en souriant, moi aussi.

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 septembre 2016- 8:36-cour du lycée_

J'entrai avec Lexa dans la cour du lycée, appréhendant cette dernière année. Nous ne purent faire plus de deux pas, avant qu'Ocatvia et Raven nous sautent dans les bras en hurlant de bonheur. Cela me faisait tellement du bien de les retrouver.

-Mais Clarke ma parole t'es devenue toute bronzée, avança Raven en me pinçant les joues, t'es passées au micro-onde ?

-Et toi t'as absolument pas changé ton humour Raven, grogne-je en soupirant.

-Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, annonça Octavia dont les yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. Et je crois, sans vouloir m'avancer qu'on a une fois encore énormément de chance quant à la répartition des classes.

-C'est à dire, tenta nerveusement Lexa ?

-hiiiiiiiii ! hurla Raven, on est ensembles ! hiiiii !

-Quoi ?!, fit Lexa

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, avança Octavia, c'est qu'on est vraiment ensembles ! Je veux dire tous les dix ! Tous ensembles ! Et même si ca veut dire que je devrai supporter mon idiot de frère encore davantage, ca veut aussi dire qu'on va passer notre dernière année de lycée ensembles les filles !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lexa me regarda en souriant. Comment rester angoissée après cette annonce plus que prometteuse ? Le directeur fit alors une annonce au micro, et n'écoutant que d'une oreille ses conseils avisés quant au bac qui arriverait très vite selon lui, je pris le temps de chercher du regard mes autres amis.

Je les aperçus enfin, sous le préau, bruyant, ne semblant pas écouter le, pourtant si beau, discours du directeur. Je vis d'abord Jasper et Monty, qui semblaient souffler dans un paquet de chips vide pour par la suite le faire exploser. Lincoln les regardait en souriant, Murphy à ses côtés. Venait ensuite Finn, qui restait calme face à tout ce brouhaha. Et Bellamy. Je ne le reconnu pas. Ses cheveux avait pris une teinte noisette avec le soleil et son teint à présent mat contrastait avec sa blancheur habituelle. Il souriait de toutes ses dents aux bêtises de ses compagnons. Il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait apparaitre ses muscles bien plus visibles qu'autrefois. Octavia n'avait pas menti. Je le contemplait depuis surement trop longtemps, car il commença à me fixer, captant mon regard et me sourit de façon bienveillante. Je détournai le regard, gênée. Bellamy était comme mon frère, il n'avait jamais attiré mon regard, et aujourd'hui, ma vision sur ce jeune homme semblait changer. Octavia me ramena à la réalité en me soufflant à l'oreille:

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir une année entière avec ces têtes d'ânes, dit-elle en désignant du menton les autres élèves et les professeurs.

\- Écoute ma belle, on est 9 dans la classe à participer à tes délires quotidiens, alors je te promets que tu vas réussir à passer outre tous les autres élèves, rigolais-je.

Le directeur désigna les différents professeurs principaux et l'appel par classe débuta. Deux terminales, puis une autre. Et Bellamy, Octavia furent appelés. Bellamy passa devant moi en me souriant et me touchant l'épaule avec sincérité. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses tendons apparents ou de ses puissants poignets.

-Clarke ! souffla Raven, ça fait trois fois qu'on appelle ton nom!

Je rougis, détestant me faire remarquer. J'avancais donc la tête basse pour rejoindre mes amis. Finn me suivie, m'entourant la taille et je le pris dans mes bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

-Clarke, murmura-t-il, comment fais-tu pour t'embellir encore et encore ?

-Finn, tu m'as bien manqué toi, dis-je dans un sourire des plus sincères.

On se rendis tous dans la classe, et Lexa poussa tous les autres élèves, désireuse de se placer à mes côtés dans la salle. Notre professeur principal recommença à nous parler du bac, des efforts à fournir et de l'année qui débutait, décisive pour tous. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, car Finn, placé derrière moi, ne cessait de jouer avec mes boucles blondes, sous le regard amusé de Bellamy, dont la présence m'affectait toujours autant. Et j'ignorais pourquoi. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans un brouillard, malgré ma motivation de commencer l'année sérieusement.

-La bouffe de la cantine ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué..., râla Jasper en fixant son plateau gris.

-Essaye de relativiser et dis toi que tu es entouré de merveilleuse personnes, lança Raven avec un sourire entendu.

Nous occupions l'une des quatre grandes tables du self, et le brouhaha s'échappant de la table me rendait déjà heureuse.

Bellamy, assis à coté de moi, commença à me poser des questions sur mes vacances, mais je ne pouvais le fixer plus de dix secondes sans que mon regard se tourne vers sa machoire magnifiquement bien dessinée, son sourire colgate, ou ses boucles noisettes qui dépassaient derrière ses oreilles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait cet effet.

-Tu as quelque chose de changé Blondie, sourit-il, tu parais plus mûre, ou plus sûre de toi.

-Ahah je me demande bien pourquoi Bel, j'ai passé l'été à surfer et dessiner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai subitement devenue plus adulte.

Il rit et se tourna vers Lincoln qui embêtait sa soeur.

Lexa prit la parole et proposa d'organiser une soirée vendredi prochain chez elle, pour fêter le retour en beauté de notre "merveilleuse bande". Tout le monde approuva, et je pris la main de ma sœur de coeur sous la table, pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne me comblait plus que sa présence près de moi.

Après les cours, on se retrouva Raven, Octavia, Lexa et moi, dans ma chambre pour se poser, débattre sur cette première journée, et avaler des cookies.

-Je ne pensais pas trouver tous ces visages pourtant si familiers, si changés, avoua Raven.

-Surtout ton frère O', lança Lexa. Il a passé l'été à prendre soin de lui on dirait.

-Il n'a fait que ca, rie Octavia. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois durant ces deux longs mois loin de vous.

-Blondie ?

J'étais perdue dans mes pensés et c'est une pression de Lexa sur mon avant bras qui me sortie de la lune.

-Hum désolée les filles. C'est juste que... vous m'avez tellement manqué.

-Ho mais Griffin fait dans les sentiments maintenant, rie Raven en me sautant dessus avec négligence.

Je grogna doucement mais Lexa me pris le visage entre les mains avant de déposer un petit bisou sur mon nez.

-Tu nous as manqué aussi Clarke, sourit Octavia.

Elle nous rejoint sur le lit et se positionna sur Lexa pour former un tas qui se transforma en câlin général.

Je rie avec mes amies, heureuse de les avoir retrouvées, mais c'est le visage d'un homme qui emplissait à cet instant mes pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vendredi 11 septembre 2016- 20:18- Chez Lexa_

Une semaine avait passé depuis la rentrée, et nous croulions déjà sous le travail. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver tous ensembles depuis ce vendredi midi, chacun ayant des options particulières, et donc des horaires différentes. J'étais donc très heureuse de retrouver tous mes amis chez Lexa, dont la maison s'était emplie de néons, gâteaux apéros et musique commerciale. J'étais dans le canapé, entre Murphy et Jasper, lorsque Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent. Leurs yeux brillants et leurs rires aigus témoignaient de l'alcool coulant déjà dans leurs veines.

-Bon les jeunes, c'est pas pour déprimer dans un canapé que vous êtes venus ce soir, lança Lincoln.

Il prit Octavia par la taille en souriant, et elle lui rendit son geste, plein d'amour. Je soupirais. Ils étaient si beaux ensembles. Je rêvais de trouver l'amour autant qu'ils l'avaient trouvés.

-Clarkie, c'est moi ou tu n'as pas touché à un seul verre alcoolisé de ta soirée ?! ajouta Octavia.

-O' je suis déjà crevée, je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse l'effet attendu, lancai-je en riant

Mais elle était déjà partie, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois gobelets rouge vif. Je baissais les yeux celui u'elle me tendait et observa un mélange brun dont l'odeur sucrée me fit envie.

C'est à cet instant qu'apparurent Lexa et Finn, des chapeaux sur la tête, hilares. Lexa arriva près de moi, et me pris par les épaules avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-On ne nous attend même pas pour trinquer ?!, fit-elle outrée.

Elle courut chercher des verres et une bouteille de _Jager_ , tandis que Finn partait chercher les autres, dispersés dans la maison. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé près du canapé sur lequel j'étais assise, Lexa sur les genoux, cette dernière se leva et annonça au groupe:

-Je propose de lever notre verre pour fêter ce début d'année. Que cette dernière année de lycée soit emplie de bonheur, de découvertes et de nombreuses conneries. Bâtissons nous pleins de souvenirs !

La dernière phrase de son pourtant simple discours me resta en mémoire. Je me reprochais souvent de ne pas réussir à profiter de l'instant présent, et je souhaitais, encore plus cette année, réussir à profiter de chaque moment passé avec mes amis. Bellamy cria, et Finn et Jasper l'imitèrent.

-A cette année ! crièrent-ils,

-A cette année ! répétèrent les autres

Lexa partie monter le son de la musique, et Finn me servi un nouveau verre d'alcool, puis Monty un troisième, et Raven un quatrième. Je commençais à avoir du mal à distinguer les détails autour de moi, et Raven ne cessait de remplir à nouveau mon verre.

J'entamais avec Lincoln et Lexa une danse totalement absurde, puis Bellamy changea la musique commerciale pour lancer une chanson plus sensuelle. Lexa me fixa en souriant, ses yeux verts brillant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je n'arrivais déjà plus à distinguer ses traits, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait, dessiné par ses superbes lèvres, restait totalement net. Je me fis alors la réflexion que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de la regarder réellement. Elle arriva plus près de moi, et me prit par la taille. Elle commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, et je la suivis, me collant de plus en plus à elle. J'adorais cette complicité qui nous liait, ces nombreux gestes affectifs que nous faisions sans arrêt pour nous prouver notre amour. Mais j'aimais par dessus tout son sourire, quand elle me regardait dans les yeux, comme à cet instant. J'y lisais tout son amour. Et j'adorais ça. Je ris encore plus, me rapprochant davantage. Je pouvais sentir parfaitement son parfum fruité, en glissant mon nez dans son coup. Elle frissonna et rit.

-Eh Blondie, tu m'as l'air un peu pompette, fit-elle en riant.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas mieux que moi, ajoutais-je en riant, des étoiles commençant à danser devant mes yeux.

Nous continuâmes à danser, de façon assez suggestive, comme nous le faisions à chacune de nos soirées quand nous buvions un peu trop. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais heureuse. Et ça suffisait amplement.

Lexa resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et me fit tournoyer. Je perdis l'équilibre, et sentis mes pieds se détacher du sol, lentement. J'étais persuadée que j'allais me retrouver allongée au sol, mais je sentis deux mains me retenir par la taille. Je me tournais alors vivement, pour remercier mon sauveur.

-Bellamy..., commencais-je

Il était là, maintenant face à moi, ses mains toujours à ma taille, alors que ma position était des plus stables à présent. Il me fixait de ses yeux noisettes en souriant. Il était vraiment proche, et je sentais son souffle irrégulier me chatouiller les narines.

-Tu danses princesse ? dit-il, sans un soupçon d'hésitation.

-Hum je... j'ai peur de ne pas être très stable, annonçais-je les yeux baissés.

-Je te soutiendrais alors, n'en doutes pas Clarke.

J'hochais la tête, et me rapprochais, posant la tête sur son épaule. Nous commençâmes à danser, lentement. Je le connaissais depuis trois ans maintenant, et ne l'avais jusque là jamais perçu autrement que comme un grand frère protecteur. Mais en cet instant, tout chez lui me captivais. De son regard, en passant par son parfum, jusqu'à ses muscles qui se distinguaient sous sa chemise blanche. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je souhaitais encore davantage me rapprocher de lui. Les musiques défilaient, mais nous ne nous en rendions presque pas compte, dansant tous les deux, autour des autres qui ne semblaient pas nous remarquer.

En ouvrant les yeux au bout d'un moment, j'aperçus Lexa qui me fixait, hésitante. Son regard émeraude me ramena à la réalité, et, malgré mon engourdissement, je me détacha de Bellamy, pour capter le regard de ce dernier. Il me sourit, ne semblant absolument pas gêné de notre proximité.

-J'aime danser avec toi Blondie, souffla-t-il.

-Je...moi aussi Bel, j'aime ça.

J'étais étourdie, les effets de l'alcool se ressentant beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Une nouvelle chanson, plus vive, débuta. Il me sourit, d'un sourire trop parfait.

-Tu me suis ?, m'invita-t-il en me tendant sa main

J'aperçus Lexa, toujours à me fixer, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. J'eu alors la subite envie de me réfugier dans ses bras, si réconfortants et familiers. Mais Bellamy était là, attendant ma réponse, patient. Je lui souris:

-Je te suis Bel, je te suis.

* * *

 _Samedi 12 septembre 2016 - 10:34- canapé de lexa_

J'ignore ce qui m'as réveillée en premier. Si c'est le bruit des tasses de café s'entrechoquant que je pouvais entendre depuis le salon, les rires de Raven et Monty parvenant du jardin, les effluves de pain grillé ou bien alors si c'est le fait que j'étais en train de mourir étouffée parce qu'un poids assez important m'écrasait. Je me penchais davantage pour la dernière option. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et souris en découvrant Lexa avachie sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils légèrement froncés. À chaque fois que nous dormions ensembles, nous nous retrouvions au réveil dans les bras l'une de l'autre, bras et jambes entremêlés. J'ignore pourquoi mais au fil des années, nous avionsdéveloppé une complicité hors normes, impliquant entre autre, un contact physique quasi-permanent. J'avais sans cesse besoin de lui faire un bisou, de la prendre dans mes bras ou simplement de sentir qu'elle était la, près de moi. Et je savais que c'était réciproque. Je l'avais rencontré en même temps que Raven et Octavia, mais c'est elle qui semblait me comprendre le mieux. C'est elle qui semblait pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, qui savait que j'étais mal même Avant que je l'en informe. Elle était toujours la quand j'en avais besoin et vivre loin d'elle me paraissais aujourd'hui impensable. Je ris silencieusement en l'observant soupirer dans son sommeil. Je commençais à caresser du bout des doigts sa joue et elle murmura presque imperceptiblement:

\- Mhh Clarke plus jamais je ne toucherai à l'alcool.

Je ris, cette fois plus ouvertement:

\- Je tiens à te signaler que tu dis ça à chaque lendemain de soirée, et que ça ne t'empêche pourtant pas de boire de nouveau à la suivante.

\- Bon ok tu as peut être raison, mais je crois que là je suis sérieuse, rétorqua-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

-Enfin les marmottes sont réveillées ! S'exclama Raven en arrivant dans le salon.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de nous dire bonjour poliment et sauta sans ménagement sur notre canapé. J'étouffais un grognement, en sentant son bras droit s'enfoncer dans mes côtes. Lexa rie et Octavia vint s'ajouter au tas en s'installant sur le dossier du canapé de Lexa.

\- Ce fut une agréable soirée Woods, dit Octavia à l'égard de Lexa.

-Mhh oui bien sympathique, répondit cette dernière les yeux mi-clos, en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je la regardais en souriant et confirma à mon tour.

Raven se redressa alors d'un bond et me fixa dangereusement.

-D'ailleurs Clarke, tu m'explique cette danse avec Bel ?!

Lexa cessa immédiatement de jouer avec mes cheveux, reposant sa main sur l'accoudoir.

Je senti mes joues rosirent, et j'ignorai pourquoi.

-Oh tu sais, il a juste vu que j'étais seule au milieu de la piste et a du avoir pitié, tentai-je en ricanant.

-Clarke, je connais mon frère, ajouta Octavia, et il ne danse jamais avec une fille par pitié. Il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.

J'étais prête à me défendre, ajoutant que cela ne signifiait rien pour moi, que ce garçon n'étais rien d'autre que l'un de mes meilleurs amis que je connaissais depuis deux ans. Mais c'était faux. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de mon esprit, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

-Bon ok. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, lançais-je dans un soupir. Depuis la rentrée, il ne cesse de me lancer des regards bizarres, d'être tactile avec moi et, ça me fait quelque chose, ajoutai-je presque imperceptiblement.

Lexa se redressa à son tour, pris ma main et me sourit doucement.

-Clarke, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton ami, et le frère d'Octavia, commença-t-elle en lançant un regard à Octavia, qui confirma ses propos, qu'il ne peut et ne doit jamais rien se passer. Il est plutôt canon, je l'avoue et tu as le droit de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Après tout c'est un gars, et toi tu es une fille, carrément sublime et d'une gentillesse en or. Il ne peut que craquer.

Raven rigola, et commença à me charrier en remettant en question ma gentillesse, mais je ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

J'avais encore en tête les propos de Lexa. Malgré nos nombreux contacts physiques, il était rare qu'elle mette en avant ses sentiments ou ce qu'elle pensait des gens, et cette mini déclaration m'allait droit au cœur. Elle sembla le remarquer car elle caressa ma main doucement, sous le plaid qui nous servait de couette, et me sourit.

-Bon, coupa Octavia, je suis d'accord avec Lexa, il ne faut pas que tu te mette des barrières inutiles Clarke. Si Bel se comporte de cette façon avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Mais toi, tu veux quoi ?, me demanda Lexa.

-Je...je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je n'ai rien eu de sérieux depuis Finn, et je me rend compte que c'est notre dernière année de lycée. C'est maintenant qu'il faut profiter et tenter des trucs. Mais j'ai tellement peur de faire une bêtise, ou de me lancer trop vite. Et je pense que je ressens un petit début de quelque chose, ajoutai-je en touchant mon coeur.

Raven ricana, mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux:

-Aie confiance en nous Clarke. mais surtout, aie confiance en toi. Ne doute pas trop et lance toi. Après tout, on n'a qu'une vie.

Je souris en prenant conscience de la situation, du soutien que m'apportaient mes amies. J'allais les remercier quand Murphy arriva sur le dos de Bellamy, suivi de Lincoln et Finn, un paquet de brioche et un pot de nutella dans les bras.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse du salon, et Octavia parti rejoindre Lincoln.

Leur arrivée coupa court à notre discussion, mais Lexa me lança un regard qui semblait dire: aie confiance, crois en toi et ne réflechie pas trop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Je poste ce soir le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même négatif, car c'est vraiment construcif et cela me fera super plaisir !_

* * *

 _Samedi 28 novembre 2016- 9:45-chambre de Clarke_

Le soleil entrait par flots dans ma chambre. Je soupire et remonte ma couette jusqu'au bout de mon nez. Il était trop tôt pour se lever un samedi matin. Mais le devoir (ou plutôt mes devoirs) m'attendaient.

Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée de rentrée chez Lexa. Je n'imaginais pas que les cours demanderaient autant de temps et d'acharnement pour cette dernière année. Je passais mes soirs et mes week-ends à travailler, mais les bonnes notes que j'obtenais en retour m'encourageaient à continuer.

Mon temps libre était consacré à mes cours de natation et mes joggings hebdomadaires avec Raven.

Nous n'avions pas fait de nouvelles soirées depuis celle de Lexa. Nous étions tous plongés dans nos études et les seuls moments que nous partagions à deux avec Lexa étaient lors du trajet le matin jusqu'au lycée. Mes amis me manquaient. Ma meilleure amie me manquait. Ce soir, Raven organisait une petite soirée entre filles, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver enfin toutes les quatre.

Mais si je voulais y aller, il fallait absolument que je finisse cet exercice de maths sur les probabilités conditionnelles et mon commentaire de philo. Mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table de nuit, et je me penche pour l'attraper :

Tu me manques beaucoup trop mon ange-B

Je souris en m'enroulant dans ma couette. La semaine suivant la soirée de Lexa, Bellamy m'avait proposé d'aller boire un verre après les cours. Tous les deux. Nous avions passé deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à réapprendre à nous connaitre. J'avais passé un merveilleux moment. Je n'avais ensuite cessé de penser à lui, à tel point que même Lexa me charriait sur les sourires que j'abordais dès que je croisais Bellamy dans les couloirs du lycée. Deux semaines plus tard, il m'avait invité au cinéma, puis au restaurant. C'est autour du dessert qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il était hésitant, tremblant, dans l'attente de ma réponse. Nous nous sommes ensuite embrassé devant chez moi. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes mis ensembles. Aussi simplement que ça. Deux mois plus tard, tout allait toujours aussi bien. Nous ne nous disputions jamais, il respectait mon choix de me concentrer sur les cours et ne râlait pas quand je me rendais chez lui pour voir Octavia, alors que nous ne nous étions nous-même pas vu depuis deux jours. Tous nos amis étaient heureux pour nous, et nous l'étions ainsi encore plus. Tout allait bien. Trop bien peut-être, mais je n'y pensais pas à cet instant.

Je réponds donc au SMS de Bellamy rapidement, et me lève (enfin) de mon lit.

Je prends une douche rapide, enfile un short de pyjama et le sweat de mon équipe de natation, fais un chignon négligé et me met au travail.

Je n'ai pris qu'une pause rapide pour déjeuner avec ma mère, puis c'est seulement à 18 :30 que je ferme mon cahier de maths. Je n'en peux plus. Je me rends alors au sous-sol faire ma séance de musculation quotidienne. J'adore cette pièce que mon père avait transformée pour moi quand j'avais commencé la natation, i ans. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je prends donc une demi-heure à faire pompe, abdos et squats.

Je remonte ensuite au premier, pour prendre une douche. J'enfile un jean noir et une chemise blanche de mon père beaucoup trop grande. Je mets dans mon sac mes affaires de toilette, mon chargeur et un pyjama. J'allai sortir de la chambre quand la porte ouverte de mon placard retient mon attention. Je souris et revient sur mes pas. Il me reste un fond de vodka datant de la soirée de Lexa. J'hésite seulement un instant, puis je la glisse sous mon pyjama dans mon sac. Après tout, les vacances sont dans une semaine, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle, et cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée rien qu'entre nous. Autant fêter ça.

Je me rends au rez-de chaussée, où ma mère lit dans le canapé, une douce musique de jazz résonnant dans la pièce.

-Passe une bonne soirée ma chérie, me lance-t-elle par-dessus son livre.

Je souris en pensant à la bouteille cachée au fond de mon sac :

-Compte sur moi Maman, je rentrerai demain dans l'après-midi.

Je quitte la maison en enfilant ma veste militaire et un bonnet. Je souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer et attrape mon vélo. Raven habite à dix minutes de chez moi, juste à côté de chez Bellamy et Octavia. Je pédale avec difficulté, mes jambes me brulant encore après ma séance de muscu.

Au moment de tourner au coin de sa rue, j'entends une sonnette de vélo derrière moi. Je tourne la tête pour distinguer celui qui m'a appelé, mais mon vélo fait un écart et je manque de me prendre le trottoir. Un rire mélodieux s'inscrit alors dans le froid plus qu'hivernal.

Lexa arrive à ma hauteur en souriant :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Blondie, on t'a coupé la route ?!

Elle me regarde de cet air provocateur qui lui convient si bien.

Je ne lui réponds que par un tirement de langue digne d'une enfant de trois ans. Elle sourit davantage et quitte son vélo pour me prendre dans ses bras avec force.

Cela fait bien une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vues, rien que toutes les deux, et avec mon besoin constant de la sentir près de moi, elle m'a terriblement manqué.

-Alors, prête à laisser tes cours pour 24 heures ?, lance-t-elle en se détachant de moi

\- Oh crois-moi, j'en ai plus que besoin ! Les probabilités et les Lois de Kepler me sortent par les trous de nez !

Elle rit et nous remontons sur nos vélos pour rejoindre la maison de Raven.

Cette dernière est en pierre et surplombe la rivière qui coule au centre-ville. Raven y vit avec sa mère et son petit frère Léo.

Nous posons les vélos dans la cour et entrons sans frapper, la mère de Raven étant déjà partie avec Léo depuis une heure.

Nous entendons des rires à l'étage, et je m'apprête à monter les escaliers, lorsque Lexa me prend par le bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Clarke, me lance-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est impossible de survivre longtemps sans être près de toi.

Je rie en posant un baiser sur la joue de Lexa.

-Crois-moi Lex, j'en pouvais plus moi non plus. Même tes blagues toutes pourries commençaient à me manquer, c'est pour dire.

Elle s'apprête à répliquer quand j'ajoute :

-c'est pour cette raison qu'on va profiter de cette soirée comme il se doit. Et puis, on est en vacances dans une semaine, alors on va pouvoir à nouveau profiter l'une de l'autre !

-Tu as Bellamy à voir je te rappelle Clarke, ajoute-elle, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui l'embête, car Octavia et Raven surgissent de l'étage :

-Bon les filles vous restez dormir dans l'entrée ou bien vous montez manger les dragibus avec nous, avant que O ne finisse la boite à elle seule ?

Cette dernière assomme Raven avec un oreiller en répliquant.

Je rie en les regardant. Elles m'avaient tellement manqué.

Nous passons le début de soirée à manger une pizza, dansant sur les musiques commerciales d'Octavia et nous racontant les derniers potins du lycée.

On s'installe ensuite toutes les quatre dans la chambre de Raven.

-Bon, lance cette dernière, je propose qu'on se mette en pyjama et qu'on installe les matelas, pour commencer la partie intéressante de la soirée, ajoute-elle d'un air malin en sortant de son tiroir des verres à shoot et une bouteille de tequila.

Je rie dans ma barbe et Lexa se retourne vers moi :

-Depuis quand tu ries avant d'avoir bu quoi que ce soit Clarke ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me dirige vers mon sac pour en sortir la bouteille que j'avais emmené.

-Booon, commence Octavia en levant les bras, j'abandonne. Lexa, nous sommes amies avec des alcoolos.

Lexa rie en me prenant la bouteille des mains et ajoute à l'égard d'Octavia :

-Je ne suis pas contre un léger remontant O. Après tout, nous n'avons rien bu depuis deux mois, et on se doit de fêter comme il se doit nos retrouvailles officielles après ces mois de tortures et de cours.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, annonce Raven en posant sa bouteille et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour enfiler son pyjama.

Octavia soupire pour la forme, mais un sourire se forme sur son visage, car elle ne se permettra jamais de refuser de boire de l'alcool avec ses amies.

Je pose ma bouteille près de celle de Raven et prend le short de sport bordeaux et la brassière que j'utilise comme pyjama. Je les enfile rapidement et déplie mon sac de couchage.

Raven se met alors à siffler et je relève la tête.

-Wow Clarke depuis quand t'es aussi bien foutue ?! Je ne savais pas que la piscine te réussissait autant.

Elle s'approche et donne un coup de poing dans mes abdos.

Octavia explose de rire en confirmant les propos de Raven, et je rougis en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche d'un sweat.

-Vous êtes juste jalouse d'abord, tente-je de me justifier, fouillant toujours dans mon sac.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Lexa, que je n'entends plus depuis une minute. Elle se tient au milieu de la pièce et me fixe d'un air que je ne lui connais pas. Ou plutôt, elle fixe le haut de mon corps, poitrine et ventre inclus. Je tousse doucement et elle relève les yeux d'un seul coup en rougissant. Elle me lance un regard intriguant, que je n'ai jamais vu chez elle. Les filles ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupées à se chamailler pour la place qu'elles occuperont pour dormir. Je sourie à Lexa, qui semble enfin avoir retrouvé son sourire charmeur. Elle me sourit en retour, puis détourne le regard et fait une remarque à Raven. Je mets enfin la main sur mon sweat et l'enfile rapidement.

Raven part à la cuisine chercher un paquet de pop-corn, et Lexa s'occupe de brancher son téléphone à l'enceinte pour mettre de la musique. Octavia s'approche de moi pour m'aider à défaire mon sac de couchage.

-Alors avec Bel ça se passe comment ?

Je lève les yeux en lui souriant :

-On ne peut mieux. Je commence même à me demander ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gars comme lui, à vrai dire.

-Clarke, tu es parfaite arrête ! Tu es adorable avec lui, aimante et attentionnée et carrément canon ! Il ne s'en plaindra pour rien au monde crois-moi ! Ca fait même longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi épanoui.

-Je-j'ai peur ne pas être à la hauteur justement.

Je sens Lexa qui s'approche de moi et qui me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu seras toujours à la hauteur ma belle, ajoute-elle en me souriant.

Je hoche la tête, à moitié convaincue, mais tente d'oublier mes doutes pour la soirée.

Raven entre dans la chambre avec un grand pot en plastique rempli de pop-corn. L'odeur de caramel grillé emplie la pièce. J'adore cette odeur.

Nous nous installons en cercle, assises sur nos sacs de couchage.

-Bon, que les choses sérieuses commencent, lance Raven avec un sourire bien à elle. Je propose de jouer à « je n'ai jamais » en souvenir de notre année de seconde, où nous étions encore jeunes et insouciantes.

Lexa bougonne quelques instants pour la forme, insistant sur le fait que nous n'avons plus 15 ans et que nous sommes bien trop matures pour ce genre de jeu.

Mais Octavia et moi adorons y jouer, et nous avons surtout très soif alors nous arrivons rapidement à la convaincre.

Raven dispose donc les quatre shooters face à chacune de nous et y verse une quantité bien généreuse de tequila :

-Je propose qu'on commence par des questions soft, tant qu'on n'est pas encore assez éméchées, pour par la suite se lancer dans des questions plus caliente.

Lexa recommence à ronchonner, mais je la fais taire en me collant à elle. Elle pose la tête sur mon épaule et soupire :

-Je commence à penser que je suis amie avec des collégiennes.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je sens au son de sa voix qu'elle est heureuse d'être ici.

-Ok, chacune boit déjà un verre, pour bien débuter la partie, annonce Raven.

On ne se fait pas prier, et après avoir trinqué, chacune de nous vide le contenu de son verre. Le liquide transparent me brule la gorge, mais c'est rapidement une sensation de chaleur qui se répand dans mon ventre. Lexa grimace et Raven le remarque :

-Oh bébé Lexa ne supporte rien d'autre que le jus d'orange on dirait, lâche-t-elle en riant, accompagnée par Octavia et moi-même.

Lexa tente de répliquer mais Octavia la coupe en lançant :

-Je n'ai jamais triché pendant un exam.

-O, si c'est pour lancer des questions de ce genre, autant passer directement à la phase questions d'adulte, râle Raven.

-Patience, vielle dévergondée, je lance, attends que l'alcool monte un peu et là, on pourra vraiment jouer.

J'accompagne ma remarque d'un sourire significatif qui fait rire Lexa.

Raven bougonne encore un peu, puis vide à nouveau son verre, suivie de Lexa.

Je pousse sans négligence Lexa et Octavia tape sur la tête de Raven.

-D'accord super, on a affaire à de vraies tricheuses Clarke, soupire-t-elle.

-En même temps, tu t'imaginais réellement que Raven puisse obtenir un 15 sur 20 en physique, rajoute-je en riant.

-Eh miss, on est pas toutes aussi douées que toi !

Lexa confirme les propos de Raven et me secoue l'épaule :

-aie pitié de tes amies si nulles dans les matières scientifiques s'il te plait Clarke.

Je rie et nous enchainons par la suite des « je n'ai jamais » tout aussi stupides et immatures les uns que les autres. Je bois un, deux, trois puis d'autres verres. Ma tête commence à tourner, mes oreilles bourdonnent et la musique semble résonner au sein même de ma tête. Je me sens parfaitement bien, entourée de mes meilleures amies, loin des cours et des problèmes du quotidien.

Lexa se lève avec difficulté, titubant et elle se rattrape en me tenant l'épaule :

-Je pense qu'on a assez bu pour se lancer dans la seconde phase de ce jeu, si je bois plus je vais commencer à dire de vraies conneries ou à danser au milieu de la pièce et je ne veux pas m'y risquer.

Je rie à l'entente de ses propos et l'observe, à travers mes yeux embrumés.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. J'ignore comme cela est possible qu'elle soit encore célibataire. Elle a de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux châtains coupés en carré et des taches de rousseurs ornent son visage. Elle est vraiment grande, mince et musclée. Le maillot de basket et le short qu'elle porte soulignent parfaitement ses courbes et ne l'a rendent que plus belle. Oui, vraiment, elle est sublime. Elle se rassoit à mes côtés et me sourit, d'un sourire franc et éclatant.

-Tu commences Clarke ?, me lance-t-elle.

Je sors de ma réflexion en sursautant. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête pour que je la contemple (car oui, c'est bien le mot) de cette façon. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool, me racle la gorge et annonce :

-Je n'ai jamais trompé mon copain.

Un silence s'installe, et, après quelques secondes, Raven boit son verre d'une traite en grimaçant.

Sa démarche ne nous choque pas, étant toutes les trois conscientes des bêtises qu'elle a pu faire à diverses soirées trop arrosées l'été dernier. Elle rit quelque instant, puis ajoute :

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un.

Octavia boit. Etant en couple depuis deux ans avec Lincoln, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a franchi ce cap.

Lexa boit. Elle a couché cet été avec un maitre-nageur rencontré deux semaines plus tôt, et elle m'a depuis lors confié qu'elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avec un garçon dont elle était réellement amoureuse.

Je bois.

Octavia manque de s'étouffer avec son verre, et Lexa semble se dépêcher d'avaler le sien pour ne pas tout recracher sur son sac de couchage.

C'est Raven qui prend la parole en première :

-Clarke ?! Quand ?! Comment ?! Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?!

En cet instant, je ne pense qu'à me glisser dans mon sac de couchage en espérant que les filles m'oublient et qu'elles continuent leur jeu sans moi. Je lance un regard anxieux vers Octavia, appréhendant sa réaction. Elle semble avoir compris ma crainte, car elle me sourit tendrement :

-Clarke, on en a déjà parlé. Je sais que c'est mon frère, et que tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, mais vous êtes ensemble, et tout ce qui m'importe est votre bonheur. Je te demande juste de ne pas donner de détails, et tout ira bien.

Elle rit en me caressant le bras, et je me sens d'un coup plus rassurée.

-Clarke, nous coupe Lexa, un large sourire aux lèvres, on attend des explications. Comment cela se fait que nous ne soyons pas au courant ?

Je soupire et me lance, enfin :

-je comptais vous en parler ce soir à vrai dire. Raven rit dans sa barbe et je la fusille du regard. Je vous assure. J'avais juste…peur de la réaction de O.

-Rassure-toi ma belle, zéro problème de ce côté-là, m'assure-t-elle.

Je continue donc :

-C'était mercredi dernier. Ma mère était de garde, et je l'ai invité à diner. Et... voilà, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Bien sûr que si il y a plus à dire, lance Raven. C'était comment ?

-c'était…bien. Oui c'était vraiment bien.

Raven et Octavia sourient, et seule Lexa me fixe car elle semble avoir remarqué mon hésitation.

A vrai dire, je ressens bien des choses pour Bellamy. Il est exceptionnel avec moi, et fait vraiment tout pour me rendre heureuse. Notre première fois était une étape de plus dans cette relation qu'il prend tant au sérieux. Ça m'avait plus, certes, mais quelque chose me trouble, et j'ignore ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, quelque chose de bien trop important et qu'il ne peut pas m'offrir. Il faut cependant que j'arrête de ressasser tous ces doutes et ces idées faussement réalistes et que je me concentre sur notre relation pour rendre à Bellamy l'amour qu'il me donne depuis deux mois.

Lexa me prend la main à travers nos sacs de couchage, semblant prendre conscience, à travers mon simple regard, de tous mes doutes et mes appréhensions.

Elle commence à caresser ma paume du bout des doigts, et ce contact me fait frissonner. J'ignore pourquoi. Mais j'ai l'esprit trop embrumé pour y penser.

Nous continuons quelque temps les questions, mais nous n'apprenons rien de nouveau sur chacun de nous.

L'alcool redescend petit à petit, et je commence enfin à ressentir de la fatigue.

Raven range les bouteilles, nous distribue des oreillers et se glisse dans son sac de couchage.

Octavia me prend la main, m'assurant à nouveau que son seul désir est de me voir heureuse, et s'endort deux secondes plus tard.

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon sac de couchage, ne cessant de me questionner sur la relation que j'ai avec Bellamy, et sur la façon dont je me comporte avec lui. J'ai réellement la certitude qu'il manque quelque chose entre nous, mais j'ignore ce que c'est.

Lexa se tourne vers moi, et me fixe de ses yeux émeraude à travers la pénombre de la pièce.

-Eh Clarke, ne t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu vas réussir à comprendre ce que c'est et à trouver une réponse ok ? Je crois en toi, et à ta capacité à résoudre les problèmes. Ne t'en fais pas. Sincèrement.

Elle me sourit pour conclure ses propos et j'acquiesce en silence, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Une chose est sûre : Lexa, elle, sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 4 de ce début d'histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos adorables retours, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre, que j'essaye de poster ce soir !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

* * *

 _Vendredi 19 décembre 2016- 16 :55-Lycée_

La sonnerie de la fin de la journée retentit (enfin). J'entends Raven, depuis l'autre bout de la classe, pousser un cri de joie. Personne ne bouge et pourtant, Monty se lève, passe devant notre prof d'histoire et, au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'exclame avant de s'éloigner :

-Joyeux noël bande de nazes.

La classe éclate de rire et tout le monde se lève dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Le prof nous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et quitte la salle à son tour.

Lexa enfile sa veste et me demande :

\- on se retrouve où et à quelle heure ce soir ?

Comme à chaque soir de vacances, des soirées classes sont organisées, et on se retrouve tous les dix dans un bar ou un restaurant pour passer la soirée ensemble. J'adore ces moments-là. Et je les aime encore plus en période de Noël : il fait froid, les rues sont illuminées par des guirlandes multicolores, des effluves de vin chaud et de pain d'épice émanent du marché de Noël. Tout le monde sourie, des paquets contenant des cadeaux à la main. J'adore ça. Je vais fêter Noël avec ma famille, puis je reviendrai ici pour le reste des vacances et surtout pour le nouvel an, que nous avons prévu de passer chez Octavia et Bellamy. J'ai déjà hâte. Je m'apprête à répondre à Lexa quand je sens un bras m'entourer la taille. Je me fige quelques instants, puis me détend en sentant le souffle de Bellamy près de ma nuque. Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis lance à Lexa :

-on va d'abord passer chez Clarke pour se préparer, donc pour notre part, on vous retrouve directement au restaurant, disons vers 19 heures ?

Le seul élément que je semble avoir retenu dans son explication est le pronom « on ». Depuis quand formons-nous un « on » ? Je suis Clarke, il est Bellamy et le fait qu'il semble vouloir décider pour moi me frustre quelque peu. Mais je passe outre, car il ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ses propos, et il a l'air tellement heureux en cet instant, à me sourire, d'un sourire blanc et éclatant en me caressant le bras. Après tout, je devrai être heureuse qu'il veuille passer autant de temps avec moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui me dérange. Lexa semble néanmoins avoir remarqué ma frustration. Elle rompt le silence qui semble s'être installé en se raclant la gorge :

-Ok, super, on se retrouve là-bas. C'est ok pour toi Clarke ?

-Bien sûr que c'est ok pour elle, rie Bellamy en resserrant son étreinte, elle va passer deux merveilleuses heures avec l'homme de sa vie, que demander de plus ?

Il rit et s'éloigne de moi lorsque Finn l'appelle dans le couloir.

Je sens encore la chaleur de ses bras autour de ma taille.

-« L'homme de ta vie », vraiment ?, murmure Lexa en s'approchant de moi. Depuis quand Bel a-t-il pris autant la confiance, au point de te considérer comme sa « chose », Clarke ?

Je fronce les sourcils, acquiesçant aux propos de ma meilleure amie :

-J'en sais rien, Lex, et son comportement possessif commence vraiment à me déranger… Je veux dire, il été super compréhensif aux débuts, et depuis quelque temps, un rien ne l'embête; il râle quand je dis bonjour à Finn ou Raven avant de l'embrasser, ou bien quand je préfère passer chez toi plutôt que chez lui. Je ne comprends plus trop. Mais il reste malgré tout un mec en or, vraiment, je ne me plains pas, mais de plus en plus de petites choses de notre quotidien me dérangent.

Lexa se rapproche et me serre le bras avec affection :

-Eh bébé, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, pas le soir des vacances. Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien : Bel est vraiment adorable avec toi et il ne voudrait jamais te nuire, il doit juste être dans une phase de jalousie, ça lui passera.

Je sourie à l'entente des propos de mon amie et l'embrasse sur la joue :

-Oui Lex, tu as sans doute raison. Profitons de la soirée, des autres et vivons simplement.

Lexa rie et j'enfile ma veste. Nous sortons de la classe rejoindre les autres, et j'aperçois dans le couloir Bellamy, qui interrompt sa conversation avec Murphy pour me sourire et me faire un signe de la main.

Lexa soupire :

-Oui, vraiment Clarke, tu as de la chance, j'aimerai trouver un mec qui me regarde de la même façon que le tien te regardes en cet instant précis.

Je sourie en constatant en effet la manière dont Bellamy me regarde, totalement et follement amoureusement.

-Oh Lex, tu trouveras l'amour, le vrai, le beau. Tu le mérites amplement. Regardes toi ! Tu es si…parfaite. Tu es belle, courageuse, indépendante, intelligente. Tout le monde révérait de tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi, crois moi, j'ajoute avec un sourire franc.

Je suis sincère dans mes paroles. J'admire Lexa pour ses qualités, son caractère en or et sa beauté. Je suis si fière d'être sa meilleure amie. Elle me sourit, reconnaissante. Elle fronce néanmoins les sourcils après un court instant et me lance :

-Et toi Clarke, tu l'as trouvé l'amour, le vrai ?

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour, mon sourire disparaissant de mon visage. Ai-je trouvé l'amour avec Bellamy Blake ? Suis-je amoureuse de cet homme qui, lui, semble fou de moi ? En y pensant, je ressens à nouveau cette certitude, au plus profond de moi, qu'il ne sera pas capable de m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin. Malgré le fait que j'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce dont j'ai réellement besoin. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans notre relation, mais j'ignore ce que c'est. Je m'apprête à dévoiler mes doutes à Lexa, quand Bellamy nous interrompt :

-Clarke, princesse, il faudrait y aller si on veut avoir le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, avant ce soir.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe et me lance à nouveau son sourire si particulier.

J'acquiesce, et jette un regard vers Lexa. Elle semble avoir compris mes appréhensions, elle semble avoir pris conscience des doutes qui m'assaillent depuis quelques temps. Après tout, elle est mon amie la plus proche, celle qui me connait le mieux, et il est donc normal qu'elle décèle en moi quelque chose que les autres ne parviennent pas à sentir. Elle me sourit discrètement, et s'approche pour me chuchoter dans l'oreille :

-On en reparle ce soir ma belle. Pour l'instant, profite de ces moments avec Bel et ne réfléchit pas trop, dac ?

Je me pare donc d'un sourire de façade, car je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser tous ces doutes m'assaillir. Je prends la main que Bellamy me tend et le suis dans le couloir du lycée pour quitter l'établissement.

 _Vendredi 19 décembre 2016- 19 :30-Pizzéria_

J'éclate de rire en observant Jasper lancer des boulettes de pain pour essayer de les gober. Monty tente de l'imiter, mais le serveur arrive à ce moment-là, 6 pizzas sous les bras. Je jette un coup d'œil aux tables autour de nous. Tout le monde semble nous regarder. Nous sommes là, tous les dix, dans cette pizzéria du centre-ville, à faire autant de bruit qu'un groupe d'enfants. Nous sommes arrivés en retard au restaurant avec Bellamy, car je tenais absolument à terminer le Disney ® que nous étions en train de regarder chez moi. J'ai suivi les conseils de Lexa, et j'ai donc essayé de passer outre mes doutes pour profiter du moment avec Bellamy. Il s'est encore une fois montré attentionné et, je l'avoue, j'ai passé un agréable moment. Mais je sentais que ma bonne humeur était légèrement forcée, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à être totalement moi-même. Et me voilà, à cet instant, assise à cette table, entre Lexa qui rit aux blagues de Raven, et Bellamy, qui me caresse doucement la jambe, de façon quelque peu suggestive. J'ignore pourquoi il fait ça, et je me penche donc en avant pour soi-disant récupérer le sel, me dégageant par la même occasion de son étreinte déplaisante à mes yeux. Il ne fait aucune remarque quant à mon éloignement, et se tourne vers Octavia. Je soupire. Je suis en train de créer une distance entre nous, et j'ignore pourquoi. Tout chez lui me déplait de plus en plus. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Bon. Je suis là, en vacances, entourée de mes meilleurs amis. Noël approche. Le nouvel an aussi. Que demander de plus ? J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et contemple mon assiette vide, alors que les autres ont déjà commencé à manger. Finn et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas encore avoir été servis, et je me tourne donc lentement et discrètement vers l'assiette de Lexa pour lui piquer une part. Je croque avec ardeur dans sa pizza quatre fromages, en espérant qu'elle ne me remarque pas. La chaleur de la pizza se répand dans mon ventre et je soupire de plaisir. Je m'apprête à croquer une seconde fois dans la part, lorsque je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Elle s'est posé avec délicatesse, et à ce contact, un frisson me parcours le corps. J'ignore pourquoi. La sensation est totalement différente de celle que je ressentais lorsque Bellamy me caressait la jambe quelques instants plus tôt. Je lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main, et croise le regard furibond de Lexa. Oups. Je tente tant bien que mal de lui faire un magnifique sourire qui la fera, je l'espère, tomber sous mon charme et avoir pitié de moi, et me permettra par la même occasion de ne pas me faire taper pour avoir osé lui voler une part de son plat. Mais ma technique de séduction ne semble pas marcher, car elle m'assène un léger coup derrière la tête, me faisant ainsi lâcher la part de pizza dans mon assiette toujours vide. J'éclate de rire, et elle me jette un regard noir :

-ça va miss, je te dérange pas à piquer dans mon assiette ?!

-Oh Lex', aie pitié de moi, le serveur m'a oublié et j'ai supeeeer faim ! En plus ce n'était qu'une mini part de rien du tout, regarde, t'en as encore pleins dans ton assiette !

J'accompagne mon propos d'une tête que j'espère convaincante. J'arrache à Lexa un sourire et elle soupire :

-bon ok, je te la laisse, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de récupérer un bout de part à moitié mâchouillée. Mais je te préviens, j'attends un bout de ton dessert en échange.

J'acquiesce avec vigueur et fini rapidement ma part, avant que mon amie change d'avis. Je me tourne alors vers elle et lui lance, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

-alors comme ça, ça te dérange de manger un bout de pizza mâchouillé par ta meilleure amie que tu aimes tant ?!

Je me penche alors vers elle, l'écrasant de tout mon poids, et commence à lui faire des bisous sur la joue sans m'arrêter. Elle se débat, crie, et mes amis cessent leurs conversations pour nous lancer un regard amusé. Ils ont l'habitude de nos gestes d'affection et n'en tiennent pas compte, et ce sont davantage nos voisins de tables qui semblent étonnés du bruit que nous faisons. Lexa commence à me chatouille pour échapper à mes embrassades baveuses. Je me débats et je sens Bellamy se tendre à mes côtés. Je m'apprête à me tourner vers lui pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, et j'entends alors quelqu'un tousser. Le serveur nous fixe avec un sourire, et dépose devant moi mon plat de pâtes. Je me détache enfin de Lexa, qui pose à nouveau sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle me jette un regard en biais, et je lui tire la langue avant d'éclater de rire.

Octavia nous lance alors :

-Sincèrement les filles, vous êtes pire que mes cousines de 5 ans, je vous jure.

Raven acquiesce en levant les yeux au ciel, et Lexa me prends par les épaules en riant :

-Je suis mature O', c'est Clarkie qui a l'âge mental d'une maternelle.

-N'importe quoi d'abord, je réplique, c'est toi qui a commencé à me taper je te signale !

Finn rit à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, lance Lexa à Octavia, c'est Clarke l'enfant, pas moi.

Bellamy me prends par les épaules et m'attire vers lui :

-Moi je l'aime, le côté enfantin de Clarke. Hein mon amour ?

Il me caresse les joues amoureusement, et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Raven grimacer en regardant Lexa.

-Ah enfin, quelqu'un qui accepte mon humour, je lance, fière de moi.

Bellamy m'embrasse la joue, et recommence à me caresser la jambe. Je le fixe pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai qu'il cesse, mais il ne remarque pas ma gêne et se tourne vers Murphy, tout en continuant à caresser ma cuisse. Je jette un regard vers Lexa, et je me rends compte qu'elle observe avec attention les mouvements de Bellamy. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et, voyant mon regard désemparé, me lance :

-Clarke, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagne ?

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'attrape par le bras en me tirant vers le fond du restaurant, où se situent les toilettes. Elle pousse rapidement la porte verte indiquant les toilettes pour femmes et se pose contre le mur. Elle me fixe en silence quelques secondes et lance :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Clarke ?

Aussi simplement que ça. Elle a observé le comportement de mon copain et la façon dont je réagissais, et en a déduit que quelque chose me tourmentais en cet instant. J'ouvre le robinet pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que cela éclairera un peu mes idées confuses. Je me tourne vers Lexa et soupire :

-Je crois que j'en ai marre Lex. Ses gestes m'énervent. Son comportement m'énerve. Sa façon d'être m'énerve. Je…je crois que je ne ressens plus de l'amour pour lui.

Lexa se rapproche de moi et me caresse lentement l'avant-bras :

-As-tu au moins déjà ressenti de l'amour pour lui, Clarke ?

Je ferme les yeux. Elle a raison. Nous nous sommes sans doute mis ensembles alors que je ne ressentais rien de plus pour lui qu'une attirance physique, et qu'il était mon ami.

-J'ai cru l'aimer Lex. Je croyais l'aimer, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je préfère mille fois notre relation en tant qu'amis. Mais lui m'aime, et je me détesterai de lui faire du mal en lui annonçant que je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'affection à son égard.

Lexa se rapproche encore et me caresse la joue, un sourire triste et franc aux lèvres :

-Tout est confus dans ton esprit Clarke. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir sincèrement avant de prendre une décision. Profite des vacances pour passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaitre et à tenter de le voir différemment que comme ton ami. Je ne te dis pas de te forcer, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu prennes une décision sur un coup de tête, en pensant être sûre de tes sentiments, alors qu'au fond tu n'en sais rien. Je veux te voir heureuse Clarke, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et peut-être que Bellamy est capable de t'apporter ce bonheur que tu convoites. Ou peut-être pas. Laisse-toi le temps de le découvrir. Laisse-lui le temps de te le prouver.

Je la fixe longuement, perdue dans ses yeux émeraude, respirant le calme et la sincérité. Qu'ai-je mérité pour qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse que Lexa devienne ma meilleure amie ? J'acquiesce lentement et me réfugie dans ses bras. Je sens son parfum de vanille m'embrumer l'esprit et son souffle saccadé me chatouiller la nuque. Je frissonne à ce contact. Lexa me sert dans ses bras et me caresse avec douceur le dos. Je ferme les yeux. Tout chez elle m'apaise.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sans un mot. La porte s'ouvre soudain, laissant passer une vieille dame qui entre dans une toilette. Nous nous détachons en silence et elle me prend la main.

-Je suis là Clarke, quoi que tu décides, quelle que soit ta décision, je serai là.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue, avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre les autres :

-T'es la meilleure Lex, tu le sais ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 5 de la fiction ! Merci encore pour vos reviews c'est adorable et ça m'encourage vraiment !_

 _Bonne lecture et à très vite!_

* * *

 _Vendredi 19 décembre 2016 – 22 :46 – chez Lexa_

-Réfléchi O', si on y va tous les dix, on est obligé de louer un minibus, on a pas assez de place dans la voiture de Bel.

Lexa et Octavia étaient en train de débattre budget concernant les vacances que nous prévoyions l'été prochain. Nous avions prévu de partir dans les Landes tous les dix pour deux semaines et organiser un voyage si important était assez compliqué. Raven revient dans la chambre de Lexa, portant un plateau contenant quatre verres de cidre et un paquet de dragibus. Elle pose le plateau sur la table de nuit de Lexa et vient me rejoindre sur le lit de cette dernière.

-Les filles, on ne part que dans six mois, on a le temps d'organiser tout ça, no stress, lance-t-elle en soupirant et en avalant un dragibus bleu.

-Rae, on va être super occupés dans quelques temps, avec le bac, les épreuves anticipées et les oraux pour nos écoles. Faut commencer à prévoir les possibles problèmes maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, répond Lexa en enfilant un pull et s'asseyant sur son canapé avec négligence.

Octavia branche son portable à l'enceinte de ma meilleure amie pour lancer sa musique, et rejoint Lexa sur son canapé, attrapant son verre de cidre au passage.

Nous sommes rentrées toutes les quatre après notre diner à la pizzéria pour dormir chez Lexa. Je pars demain soir chez mes cousins pour fêter Noël, tout comme Lexa et Raven. Seule Octavia reste en ville et nous rentrerons tous pour fêter le nouvel an chez elle. J'ai réussi, suite à l'échange que j'ai eu avec Lexa, à retourner dans la salle du restaurant et paraitre normale devant Bellamy. Je l'ai embrassé, et nous nous sommes dit au revoir, sachant qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant quelques jours. Prendre du recul et de la distance vis-à-vis de lui va me faire le plus grand bien.

Je m'enroule dans un plaid et me colle à Raven qui râle pour la forme mais accepte mon étreinte et commence à me masser le haut du crâne. Je profite de ce moment avec mes amies et commence à m'assoupir. J'entends les filles partager des potins du lycée sans réellement y prêter attention. C'est lorsque Raven se redresse d'un coup et qu'elle cesse de me masser que je sors de ma léthargie. Elle s'exclame en tapant des mains :

-oh vous ne savez pas quoi ?! Matthias, vous avez, le mec qui était avec nous en seconde… et bien il a annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était gay ! Le scoop du siècle !

Octavia se redresse à son tour :

-Naaaan ?! Matthias le bad boy trop mignon ?! Il est gay ?!

-O', t'as Lincoln déjà je te signale, c'est plus les filles célibataires comme Lexa ou moi qui devrions pleurer, rétorque Raven en soupirant.

Lexa confirme les propos de Raven en riant et me lance un dragibus noir que j'essaye de gober, en vain. Il retombe sur la tête de Raven qui se met à râler contre mon amie.

Octavia se redresse à son tour et prend un air sérieux que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir chez elle :

-Les filles, je me pose une question existentielle depuis un certain temps…

Raven ricane :

-Ouh, O' devient sérieuse et philosophe, préparez-vous les filles.

Octavia lui tire la langue en tentant d'ignorer ses propos.

-Comment, à notre âge, être persuadée qu'on n'aime que les mecs ?

Lexa rit nerveusement et lance :

-Pardon O' ? Traduction de ta question s'il te plait ?

Raven rit à son tour et ajoute :

-Je suis d'accord avec Lex, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire O'.

Octavia grimace légèrement et tente de reprendre plus sérieusement :

-Je veux dire, on n'a pas encore 18 ans, on a chacune eu quelques copains et pour ce que j'en sais, on a aimé ce qu'on a fait avec eux. Mais il n'empêche, comment savoir à 100 % qu'on n'aime pas aussi les filles ? On n'a jamais rien essayé, alors comment être sûre ?

Je réfléchi silencieusement aux paroles de mon amie. Elle a raison. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Pour moi, il était « normal » de sortir avec un garçon, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis ces quelques années. Je ne me suis jamais posé les questions qu'Octavia vient de soulever. Je ne semble pas être la seule confuse suite aux propos de mon amie. Raven est assise sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vide, et Lexa se redresse doucement pour prendre la parole, d'une voix réfléchie mais hésitante :

-Tu as raison O', comment savoir ? Après tout, on a testé des choses seulement avec des garçons, et on ne sait même pas si ça nous plairait de faire la même chose avec des filles … Mais pour ma part, c'est toujours vers les mecs que je me tourne, ce sont eux qui m'attirent et je n'ai jamais regardé une fille de la même façon que je regarde un mec qui me plait. Enfin, je crois.

Lexa semble perdue dans ses propos, et je comprends ce qu'elle essaye de nous dire car je ressens exactement la même chose qu'elle.

Raven ajoute :

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Lex, mais je me dis qu'il est inutile de se poser toutes ces questions existentielles. Quelle importance de savoir si on aime les gars, les filles ou bien les deux ? On a seulement 17 ans, et on n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans. On est dans cette période où on se construit, on se découvre et on s'apprend. Alors au lieu de stresser comme ça, le vendredi soir des vacances, autant attendre le moment opportun où il nous sera permis de nous découvrir.

Octavia la coupe, sceptique :

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Rae.

-Ce que je veux dire O', c'est que non, on ne peut pas être sures à 100% de ne pas aimer aussi les filles. Alors pour répondre à nos questions sans réponses, il faudra tester un jour. Savoir si ça nous plait. Ou non. Mais nous sommes là, à 17 ans, et on a tout le temps devant nous pour avoir ce genre d'expériences. Rien ne sert de se presser ou de se stresser pour rien. On a toute la vie pour apprendre à nous définir réellement. On est jeunes, on est cons, on se doit de tester pleins de trucs qui nous ferons grandir, évoluer et nous remettre en questions. Je crois que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me case pas encore avec un garçon. Je suis trop jeune pour me fixer. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de découvrir ce qui m'entoure, de me construire et de me connaitre réellement. Je t'envie O', d'être heureuse avec le même homme depuis deux ans. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de me forger une identité, et je n'en suis capable qu'en découvrant le monde et les gens qui le compose.

Raven rompt son discours en se laissant tomber sur le lit et attrape une poignée de dragibus. Elle ne semble pas avoir pris conscience que son aveu nous a toutes les trois laissé sans voix. D'une part car Raven Reyes est la dernière à se mettre en avant en exposant ses sentiments et en laissant parler son cœur. Mais aussi parce qu'elle a entièrement, irrémédiablement et incroyablement raison. Tout dans sa confession respire la sincérité et ses paroles résonnent en moi, profondément. Les appréhensions d'Octavia me faisaient douter, car elle avait mis en avant des questions que je ne m'étais jamais posées mais qui méritaient d'être évoquées. Mais face au discours de Raven, mes craintes s'évaporent, car je sais qu'elle a raison. Je rapporte ses propos à ma relation avec Bellamy. Lui parle de nous deux à long terme, évoquant déjà le studio que l'on prendra l'année prochaine, nos animaux et nos futurs métiers. Et je l'écoute parler de notre avenir, complétement perdue. Je ne peux pas me projeter, alors que j'ignore encore tout de moi. Comment lui promettre amour et fidélité, alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens ? J'ai besoin, j'ai envie de tester des milliers d'expériences, de me découvrir et d'apprendre à me connaitre. Je n'ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas envie, d'une relation à long terme aujourd'hui, à 17 ans, avec un homme que je ne suis même pas certaine d'aimer. La vie est trop courte pour rester bloquer sur des doutes comme celui-là.

-Clarke ?

La voix de Lexa me sort de ma réflexion.

Je me redresse et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

-Oui hum pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

La sincérité et la vérité du discours de mon amie me font peu à peu prendre conscience que je ne ressens pas de l'amour pour Bellamy. Que j'ai besoin d'aventure, de peps et de vivre d'expériences. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer tout à coup, mes doutes prenant une forme plus concrète et surtout plus réelle. Je me lève d'un bond du lit et m'approche de la fenêtre, que j'ouvre en grand. Je respire. Enfin. L'air frais de cette belle nuit d'hiver m'entoure et semble m'inciter à me raccrocher à cette vérité, si douloureuse mais bien sincère : Bellamy n'est pas fait pour moi.

Je sens une main se serrer autour de ma taille. Je frissonne doucement. Il fait froid en même temps. Je sens l'odeur si particulière de Lexa me chatouiller les narines, et je me retourne doucement. Son visage affiche des traits inquiets, soucieux. J'ignore si c'est en raison de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, qui nous a, j'en suis sûre, toutes fait prendre un certain recul sur nous, nos vies, nos choix, ou bien si c'est autre chose qui la contrarie. Elle remonte sa main le long de mon dos et commence à me le caresser doucement :

-Ca va Clarke ?

Je me plonge dans ses immenses yeux verts et lui souris tendrement. J'observe Raven et Octavia qui se sont elles aussi rapprochées de nous et qui me regardent d'un air soucieux. Je referme la fenêtre, et j'acquiesce enfin :

-Oui, maintenant, ça va. J'ai enfin compris ce que je me dois de faire.


End file.
